<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roots of the Ship by GhostAir38</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577547">Roots of the Ship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostAir38/pseuds/GhostAir38'>GhostAir38</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, moss aurora, mossrora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostAir38/pseuds/GhostAir38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roots of the Ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Aurora is alive. very much so. It seems odd. That a ship born from a moon, designed into a battle cruiser, designed to hate and destroy, made from a desolate rock orbiting a planet, is filled with so much life. so much love. Plants grow throughout the ship, and not just the kind that the pilot picked up. Lichen blankets fall on crewmates who passed out on the couch. even they need sleep. Veins and vents and vines intertwine, the engineer knows that well. Fungi grows not in the darkest areas, but in the areas it is to be seen most. Where the crew can turn off the lights for movie night, a screen with the edges covered in small branches of leaves and still see the floor fine thanks to glowing spores.<br/>
Strings of small yellow flowers that glow and thrive fall gently in rows from the ceiling in the pilot's room. Brian already gardens a lot in his pod. But the flowers are a comforting sight.<br/>
The path to and from the room in control of the guns of the ship and the master at arm's pod are lined with daylilies.<br/>
Tim can't quite place why they're so familiar. It might be the other name of a daylily, "Bertie Ferris'", whatever that means.<br/>
Jonny cannot shoot through the plants, so gives up and rests on them.<br/>
All the way near the back of the ship is a willow tree for the toy soldier. it's nice to have something else made of wood. They used to be a nymph in the city. The crew burned down that city though. In a way the tree is a souvenir, an artifact, and the tree is a place to rest .<br/>
The library grows extinct ivies and mushrooms that faintly glow, as Ivy sits and reads.<br/>
Raphaella's lab has plants none of the crew dare interact with, lest they lose a limb.<br/>
Marius smiles at the pale green and red flowers near the door, and the few herbs that grow in the medbay, the quartermaster knows the rest of the good herbs grow in the kitchen.<br/>
Sometimes the plants are burnt by Ashes. Aurora doesn't mind.<br/>
The engineer has come back. Nastya knows how to take care of the plants usually. The void of space doesn't have as good as air as the smell of flowers, a bit of blood, all the other plants, and Aurora, a ship that despite the murder, is filled with so much love. Years ago she left, saying Aurora wasn’t Aurora. But that’s not quite right. People shed millions of skin cells, change and evolve, physically and mentally. The crew has been replaced and repaired by nanobots thousands and thousands of times. Plants live and die,and come back in the next season and they are still the same plant.<br/>
But the veins still pump and the fungi still glow. Almost nothing has changed.<br/>
Aurora takes care of the plants. Taking care of her crew can be similar though. The plants do come back, but you still have to take care of them and water them. You have to keep them away from what they will be harmed by, but sometimes a bit of a cleansing fire is fine. Don’t let cats eat them. Plants grow best with music, and plants grow best with care. In a place that should be cold and cruel, it is filled with love and heat and comfort.<br/>
                                                The Aurora is alive, and The Aurora cares.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>